gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dating Game
From Hollywood, the dating capital of the world... (in color)... it's THE (ALL NEW) DATING GAME! The long-running TV game show where one girl or one guy had to choose between three batchelors/batchelorettes to go out on a date in which the producers pay for. Gameplay Classic version Generally the bachelorette would ask a series of questions to each of the three hidden bachelors. The same question could be asked to multiple bachelors. The questions were written in advance by the producers. Certain kinds of questions such as name, age, occupation, and income cannot be asked. The process continued until time ran out. The bachelorette would make her choice based solely on the answers to her questions. After making her choice, the bachelorette met the two unchosen bachelors before meeting the chosen one. When all said and done, the dating couple went out on a dream vacation. Occasionally, the bachelor would ask questions to three bachelorettes. 1990s version For this revival's first season, two formats were used. The basic format for this show, used throughout the first year, was for the bachelor/bachelorette to pick from two facts about the three potential dates. Once it was picked, the person in question would reveal the reason behind the fact to the hopeful single. After a round of questioning, the bachelor/bachelorette chose their date. All three of the potential dates had their names revealed before the questioning started as well, something that wasn't done on any version of TDG prior. During a part of the first season, in addition to asking the questions, the bachelor/bachelorette got to see all three contestants at the outset of the game (who all had headphones on so they couldn't hear what their potential date was saying about them), and would pick who they thought was the best looking of the bunch. After that, the question round was conducted in its usual fashion, with the bachelor/bachelorette picking who they thought had the best personality out of the three. After the choices were made, the contestant was then prompted to choose between their choice for best looking or best personality. Sometimes the guy chosen would be the one chosen for both looks & personality, in later shows when that happened he/she won a $500 bonus in addition to the trip. This format was mostly disliked by fans of the original show so the next year they switched back to its original format and theme with new host Chuck Woolery at the helm. Celebrities Many celebrities appeared on the Dating Game over the years, here are a few of them: *Adam West - 1966 *Jeremy Clyde - 1966 (of Chad and Jeremy fame) *Michael Richards - 1967 *Danny Bonaduce - 1972 *Kathryn Minner, "The Little Old Lady from Pasadena" - 1966 *Kathy Garver - 1966; December 31, 1970 and January 1, 1971 *Sally Field and Robert Vaughn - 1966 *John Ritter - 1967 *Groucho Marx - 1967 (as a prank on his daughter Melinda, who was Bachelorette #1) *Paul Lynde - 1968 *Richard Dawson - 1968 *Bill Bixby - 1968 (Bixby appeared on the show four times and was never selected) *Deep Purple - 1968 *Steve Martin - 1968 & 1970 *McLean Stevenson - 1968 *Strawberry Alarm Clock - 1968 (Drummer Randy Seol appears as one of the three eligible bachelors and is chosen) *Jackson Bostwick - 1968 *Joanna Cameron - Late 1960s *Farrah Fawcett - 1969 *Iron Butterfly - 1969 (Bassist Lee Dorman appears as one of the eligible bachelors and is chosen) *The Carpenters - July 1970 *Ann B. Davis - 1970 and 1971 *Maureen McCormick - 1971 and 1973 *Brandon Cruz (The Courtship of Eddie's Father) - 1972 *Barry Williams - 1972 *Ron Howard - 1972 *Michael Jackson - 1972 *Butch Patrick - 1972 *Vincent Price - 1972 *Kenny Rogers and The First Edition (Mary Arnold and Terry Williams both did episodes)- 1972 *H.R. Pufnstuf - December 25, 1972 *Dick Clark on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 (He was finding a date for one of his dancers on American Bandstand) *Arnold Schwarzenegger on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 *Suzanne Somers on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 *Willie Aames - 1978 *Rip Taylor - 1978 (the 3 bachelorettes were all fat and ugly, because of his own game, The $1.98 Beauty Show) *Famous Amos - 1978 *Tom Netherton (The Lawrence Welk Show) - 1978 *Andy Kaufman (as Baji Kingan) - 1978 *Jimmie Walker - 1978 *Phil Hartman - 1979 *Paul Reubens (as Pee Wee Herman) - 1979 *Bob Saget - 1979 and 1980 *Jennifer Granholm, current Governor of Michigan *Murray Langston (as The Unknown Comic) - 1978 *Donna Loren - 1967 *Cuba Gooding Jr. - 1986 *Dick Martin *Don Johnson *Tom Selleck *Oprah Winfrey *Michael Richards *Jim Carrey Announcers Johnny Jacobs (1965-1980) Tony McClay (1980) Bob Hilton (1986-1987) Charlie O'Donnell (1987-1989) Virginia Watson (1996-1997) John Cramer (1997-1999) Music 1965 Main - Chuck Barris Background Music - "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" by King Richard's Fluegel Knights Bachelor Intro cue - "Spanish Flea" by Herb Alpert Bachelorette Intro cue - "Whipped Cream" by Herb Alpert Date cue - "Lollipops and Roses" by Herb Alpert Prize Intro cue - "Boston Bust-Out" by Jimmy McGriff Think cue - "Ladyfingers" by Herb Alpert Think cue - "Lemon Tree" by Herb Alpert Times Up cue - "Love Sickness" by Milton Delugg Turntable cue - "Fantail" by Count Basie 1975, 1980 Open Theme - Chuck Barris Close Theme - "Little Rosie" by Chuck Barris Original Bachelorette Intro cue - "Spanish Flea" by Herb Alpert Alternative Bachelorette Intro cue - "Whipped Cream" by Herb Alpert Post-Bachelor Intro cue - "Mother Trucker" by Chuck Barris Prize Intro cue - "Boston Bust-Out" by Jimmy McGriff Main (1986-1989) - Milton Delugg Main (1997-1999) - Steve Kaplan Inventor Chuck Barris National Advertising Clarion Advertising Sales (1986-1987) Barris Advertising Sales (1987-1989) Taglines "This is Jim Lange saying Bye-Bye, and we hope you always get the date you really want. (insert Dating Game kiss)" - Jim Lange, (1965-1980) "This is Elaine Joyce saying see you next time and straight ahead." - Elaine Joyce, (1986-1987) Links The Dating Game @ Tim's TV Showcase Category:Dating Category:Long-Running Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:ABC shows